


The Dance

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Just an old fashioned, old school, prison era first kiss fic.  Rick finally makes a move on Daryl.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just fiddling with a one-shot to give myself a break from the next long fic I'm working on. I didn't even have this one beta'd so enjoy my typos and errors.

I can feel Daryl watching me, those narrowed eyes hiding behind too-long hair prying me open. I’ve lost track of how often I’ve felt those eyes on me, following the lines of my body, swallowing me whole. From my spot in the garden I look up to meet his gaze. He doesn’t turn away but he’s flustered at the returned attention. How can I keep letting this dance continue when Daryl doesn’t even know the music is playing?

I don’t think he knows that he’s in love with me. I’ve talked to him enough to know that he wasn’t real experienced with relationships of any kind in the old world. He’s likely so confused, wondering why he can’t take his eyes off me, why his heart pounds faster in my presence, why he seeks me out at every meal, first thing in the morning and again at the end of the night.

I want to explore this thing, whatever it is, because _I_ can’t take my eyes off _him_ , because _my_ heart pounds faster around him and because I seek him out the same ways he does me. I’ve never been drawn to men before, but there’s something about _Daryl_. There’s a tenderness to him around those rough edges. There’s mystery in those eyes. He’s got a way of looking at me that makes me feel naked and raw. I want him to let me love him back. I’m tired of dancing alone.

Life is short. We just lost Zack the other day and that always reminds us of how precious time is. And I can’t waste any more.

That night we eat dinner side-by-side as always. Daryl’s shoulder and thigh touching mine as we all sit closely around the table. His participation in the conversation is limited to grunts and nods as he wolfs down his food. He finishes before everyone and leaves the table, most likely to sharpen bolts in his cell. 

I excuse myself shortly after and head towards Daryl. I’m going to make my move. 

He hears my footsteps and is looking up already when I get to his cell door.

“Hey,” I say for lack of anything better.

“Hey.” He stops his work to give me all of his attention. “Everything alright?”

I nod as I walk into his cell and pull the sheet down to give us some privacy.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, concern growing in his voice.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“About what?” 

I nod towards the bed asking if I can sit next to him and he nods back. It’s astonishing how much we communicate without words. 

I run my hand through my curls trying to decide exactly what I want to say. I don’t want to mince words. I need him to understand what I’m asking for.

For a while we just look at each other in silence and there is nothing awkward about it. That’s the thing about Daryl. He just fits in my world flawlessly without complication.

“Daryl, It’s been years now, you and me.”

He nods and I have no idea what to say next. Words aren’t working for me. We understand each other better without them anyway.

“Do you trust me?” I ask him, already knowing the answer.

“Course. With ma life.”

His sincerity makes me smile. “Close your eyes,” I whisper.

Daryl obeys me immediately without hesitation or question. He looks so innocent and trusting, his face slack, eyelashes resting gentle against his cheek. I slowly put a nervous hand to his face and he flinches slightly. 

“Not gonna hurt you,” I say softly and I lean in and brush my lips against his. When I pull back, his eyes are wide open, his brow furrowed but he says nothing.

“I feel like there’s something between us, Daryl. Tell me there isn’t.”

“Jesus, Rick,” Daryl breathes. “I uhh...didn’t expect that.”

“Tell me you don’t feel the same and I’ll leave right now. We’ll never talk about it again.”

He looks at me, quiet, eyes narrowed in suspicion. But I can see the way his pupils dilate so I don’t worry about his answer.

He doesn’t use words for it and I’m not surprised. He just closes his eyes again and waits for me to lean back to him and capture his lips. And I do, because that first gentle taste of him was intoxifying. I slowly lower him down so that we are both laying on the bed and I kiss on him for hours.

No words, no questions, no complication. Just tongues and hands and bodies as we explored one another in the dark of the cell.

He follows my lead in every move like he always does. A flick of my tongue against his neck earns me a flick of his to my ear. A hand sliding down his thigh gets me one of his caressing my back. When my lips meet his he kisses back hungrily. I feel the roughness and strength in his hands as he touches me. I melt at the sound of his breathing, the soft pants and groans that escape from his lips as he’s trying his best not to make a sound. 

Finally I pull back from his eager mouth and gaze into his eyes. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Daryl.” I say.

Daryl bites his bottom lip. “Ain’t good at this,” he finally says.

“Ain’t good at what?”

“Talking.”

“Ok, ok. We don’t have to talk.” And this time Daryl makes the first move to kiss me again, finally growing bold and rolling me over so that he’s now partially on top. His awkward gropes and clumsy ruts speak of his inexperience and I smile against his lips. His eagerness gives me all the unspoken answers I need.

Daryl tries to set a steady rut, his jean clad cock rubbing against my own and it’s delicious to feel the tingles of arousal underneath of his thick, hard body. I moan in pleasure to encourage him to keep going and I’m lost. Lost in the feel of him, the sound of his breaths, the smell of him, raw and wild. We both grind hard against one another chasing our pleasure and as a cry escapes Daryl’s lips I come with a rush of bliss that rocks my whole body to its core.

Then we are quiet as we come down from our high, heaving chests and my fingers threading through his hair. I feel unusually awkward for a moment. Can I stay with him awhile or does he want me to leave?

As if he could read my mind, he scoots back against the wall so I have room to lie beside him, so I do. And the slide of his arm around my waist tells me more than words could convey.

He hears the music now and he wants to dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Coming in the next month or two:   
> **Into The Great Wide Open**  
>  Summary: The bridge has blown up and Daryl finds Rick’s near-lifeless body in the creek bed as one of the mysterious helicopters lands nearby. Both men are taken into the great wide open by a group of strangers. What awaits on the other side is Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada: the place where the walker virus started. And perhaps the place where it ends.
> 
> (I am accepting any ideas for this upcoming fic! What do you think A and B means? What do you think the helicopter community is like? What do you think they want from Rick and Daryl? Feel free to comment any input or thoughts!)


End file.
